


Not In My Name

by Sorran



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: (S)he who laughs last, laughs best.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So not sorry.

Negan ruled the world until the morning he was found dead in his bed, Lucille buried so deep in the remains of his skull it looked like the bat had tried to drill its way into his brain, the blood spray on the head board forming the words 'Not In My Name'.


End file.
